SasoDei FansClub: Reloves
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil? Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, gaje, aneh, dll.**

_Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil?_

_**~SasoDei FansClub: Reloves~**_

"Kyaaaaaa Deidaraaa!"  
"Deidara-kuuun"

"Deidara, I love youuu!"  
Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan hanya tersenyum kepada para gadis yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Deidara-chan~ Kau cantik sekali!"

Dan memberikan sebuah _deathglare _kepada seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan ia 'cantik'.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi lalu sedikit melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat wisata ditemani oleh beberapa bodyguard dan seorang manager. Walaupun tak ada satupun fans yang bisa masuk ke dalam tempat wisata –yang hari ini dipesan khusus untuknya, namun teriakan mereka tetap terdengar dari dalam tempat wisata tersebut.

Deidara adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun dan sedang mencapai puncak kesuksesan dalam kariernya sebagai artis. Ia mengisi beberapa film layar lebar sebagai pemeran utama. Penggemar? Tentunya ia memiliki penggemar. Sangat banyak bahkan. Namun berbeda dengan artis lainnya, penggemar Deidara bukan hanya dari kalangan gadis namun kalangan pria juga. Mungkin karena rambut panjang Deidara dan tubuhnya yang lumayan ramping, membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menyodorkan sebuah handuk kering kepada Deidara. "Kau berkeringat," ucapnya. Sang manager.

Deidara menghela napas dan menerima handuk itu dari tangan managernya, lalu megusap peluh di pelipisnya. "Aku yakin kita hari ini pergi ke tempat ini bukan untuk _refreshing _un."

"Ya, kau memang benar," ucap sang manager yang tetap berjalan di sebelah Deidara.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kesini, Itachi?"

Laki-laki bernama Itachi yang merupakan managernya itu sedikit melirik artisnya, dan menjawab dengan nada datar "untuk sebuah keperluan di luar pekerjaan."

Deidara memutar bola matanya.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah taman yang begitu luas dengan berbagai tanaman tertanam di sana. Rerumputan yang rapi menjadi karpet hijau di taman tersebut. Beberapa pohon rindang berbagai ukuran pun memenuhi taman yang terlihat begitu alami. Tempat wisata yang menyejukkan mata.

Deidara berhenti melangkah karena tertegun melihat pemandangan yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dilihatnya. Sedangkan Itachi tetap berjalan, menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang duduk menyendiri di bangku taman. Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya, memperhatikan Itachi yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Deidara, Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara dan memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat. Mengerti maksud Itachi, Deidara melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deidara. Deidara tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Sasori."

"Deidara, un."

Un?

Laki-laki bernama Sasori itu mengernyitkan dahi sesaat namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya terlihat datar kembali.

"Sasori adalah pelukis terkenal." Itachi menjelaskan "Seorang seniman terkenal yang sa_"

"Seniman un?" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh pertanyaan Deidara. Deidara mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memberi tatapan tidak terima.

Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Intinya Sasori akan melukismu."

Kerutan di dahi Deidara bertambah. "Melukisku un? Untuk apa?"

"Ayahmu yang memintanya. Sudahlah, ikuti saja," ucap Itachi seraya menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Deidara memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan tidak terima kepada Itachi namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Itachi sudah menjauh dari mereka dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Duduk."

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori saat mendengar suara yang dingin itu seolah memberi perintah padanya.

"Kau memintaku untuk duduk atau menyuruhku untuk duduk un?"

"Keduanya," ucap Sasori sekedarnya seraya menyiapkan perlengkapan lukisnya. Ia duduk di depan sebuah kanvas besar dan mulai memilih pensil sedangkan Deidara masih berdiri dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Kau anggap lukisan itu seni un?"

"Ya."

"Kau salah un. Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang ra_"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Cepat duduk dan selesaikan ini."

Deidara sebenarnya ingin menentang. Sasori di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi Deidara setuju, ia ingin ini cepat selesai lalu ia bisa pulang dan istirahat di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi santai.

Ia berpikir sebentar lagi ia akan mendengarkan protes dari Sasori mengenai posisi kakinya yang terlalu santai.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Tatap kesini."

Hanya itu yang Sasori katakan.

Deidara menatap mata Sasori. Iris biru Aqumarine mata Deidara bertemu dengan iris Hazel mata Sasori. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

Kemudian Sasori tersadar dan mulai menggoreskan pensil kayu di permukaan kanvas, membuat sketsa dari wajah indah Deidara.

Tunggu.

... indah?

Sasori mengabaikan satu kata yang terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Ia mulai fokus melukis, menunjukan bakat seni yang sudah ia miliki sejak lahir.

Sekitar setengah jam duduk diam tidak bergerak, Deidara merasa tubuhnya mulai pegal dan ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya. Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat posisi duduk Deidara yang berubah.

"Kembali ke posisi semula," ujarnya.

"Tapi un, aku lelah un."

"Kembali. Ke. Posisi. Semula." Ucap Sasori memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Deidara menghela napas, "Baiklah baiklah." Ia mencoba untuk kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula namun sesaat kemudian ia terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku..." Deidara tersenyum dengan raut wajah bersalah, "lupa bagaimana posisi dudukku tadi un."

Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Sasori berbisik dalam hatinya.

Sasori menghela napas kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Deidara. Ia berdiri di sebelah tempat duduk Deidara. Dengan tangannya sendiri, ia membenarkan posisi duduk Deidara. Mulai dari kakinya, pundaknya, lalu kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Sasori membenarkan posisi pundak Deidara, tanpa sengaja tangan dinginnya menyentuh leher Deidara.

Deidara tersentak saat merasakan jemari Sasori menyentuh lehernya, ia segera menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Jangan sentuh le_"

'cup'

Tanpa sengaja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasori.

"..."

"..."

'jepret'

Mereka sama-sama tersentak kaget kemudian saling menjauhkan diri dengan wajah sama-sama memerah karena terkejut dan juga malu. Deidara segera mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri sedangkan Sasori terdiam.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Sasori dan Deidara serentak menoleh ke arah asalnya teriakan tersebut.

Seorang gadis terlihat keluar dari balik pohon seraya melompat-lompat girang. Ia menatap layar kameranya sekali lagi lalu kembali berteriak.

"KYAAAAA SASODEIIII!"

Saso—apa?

_TBC_

Hehe sekian dulu pembukaan untuk fanfic ini. x3

Tertarik dan berkenan meninggalkan review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, gaje, aneh, dll.**

_Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil?_

_**~SasoDei FansClub: Reloves~**_

'jepret'

Mereka sama-sama tersentak kaget kemudian saling menjauhkan diri dengan wajah sama-sama memerah karena terkejut dan juga malu. Deidara segera mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri sedangkan Sasori terdiam, masih dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Sasori dan Deidara serentak menoleh ke arah asalnya teriakan tersebut.

Seorang gadis terlihat keluar dari balik pohon seraya melompat-lompat girang. Ia menatap layar kameranya sekali lagi lalu kembali berteriak.

"KYAAAAA SASODEIIII!"

Saso—apa?

Mendengar teriakan, Itachi terkejut dan segera menghampiri artisnya takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Deidara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Deidara yang hanya diam menatap gadis di hadapannya. Itachi segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara seolah tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"SasoDei~~" perempuan berambut biru keunguan dengan hiasan bunga besar di kepalanya memeluk erat kameranya dengan wajah berseri.

"Saso...Dei?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias kemudian menunjuk Sasori dan Deidara secara bergantian.

Barulah Itachi mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'SasoDei'. Mungkin -ia hanya menebak- SasoDei berasal dari 'Sasori dan Deidara'. Lalu apa maksudnya?

"Ada apa dengan Sasori dan Deidara?" tanya Itachi kemudian ia menambah pertanyaannya, "Dan siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Aku Konan."

"Baiklah Konan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Yah awalnya aku hanya mengikuti Deidara, aku penggemar beratnya. Kebetulan juga aku salah satu penggemar Sasori –lukisannya benar-benar luar biasa. Mm...Menurutku menarik jika kedua idolaku bertemu, lalu secara tidak sengaja aku mendapatkan ini," ujarnya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar kameranya kepada Itachi.

Itachi tersentak.

Wajah Deidara memerah.

Sasori, ia hanya diam.

"Hehehe~ Mereka berciuman!" ujar Konan bersemangat.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara, menatapnya dengan tatapan apakah-itu-benar

Deidara segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali un! Itu hanya kecelakaan—maksudku... aku tidak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya dan kebetulan wajahnya memang dekat dengan wajahku. Jadi ya... jadi itu tidak sengaja un!"

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu itu pasti sebuah ketidaksengajaan karena Sasori dan Deidara baru saja saling mengenal jadi tidak mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi walaupun tidak sengaja, tetap saja ini bisa menjadi masalah besar.

"Tunggu sebentar," bisik Itachi pada deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Itachi kepada Konan. Konan mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Itachi untuk menjauh dari Sasori dan Deidara.

Saat merasa lokasi mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kedua orang yang terlihat masih _shock_ itu, Itachi mulai bicara dengan Konan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa masuk ke taman yang hari ini ditutup dan– lupakan tentang itu. Bolehkan aku membeli foto itu? Aku akan membayar dengan harga besar."

Tidak. Tentu saja Itachi bukan penggemar yaoi atau apalah itu. Ia ingin membeli foto itu agar foto itu tidak tersebar luas apalagi sampai tercium oleh media. Karier Deidara bisa hancur begitu saja jika sampai masyarakat tau.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah maaf tuan. Aku tidak akan menjual foto ini kepada siapapun. Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

Oh, Itachi lupa ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _fangirl_.

"Aku akan membayar mahal."

Konan menyeringai. "Mm... aku mengerti. Kau pasti tidak ingin foto ini sampai ke media kan? Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya. Yah mungkin hanya kepada sesama reloves. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Perasaan Itachi tidak enak namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus bisa membuat agar Sasori dan Deidara sering bertemu."

"Tapi Deidara sangat sibuk dan_"

"Jadi?" tanya Konan dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Itachi menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Dan beri tahu aku kapan mereka akan bertemu dan dimana tempatnya," ujar Konan, "catat nomorku."

Dengan pasrah Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencatat nomor ponsel gadis bernama Konan tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara, mereka duduk di bangku taman. Terdiam. Canggung. Tidak nyaman.

Tadi bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Walaupun hanya beberapa detik, tetap saja bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya seumur hidupnya. Didapatkan oleh seorang seniman asing yang baru dikenalkan, terlebih lagi... ia seorang laki-laki.

Demi Tuhan, pikiran mereka benar-benar kacau karenanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pikiran Deidara.

"Maaf." Suara dingin Sasori memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Deidara menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasori. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa raut wajah Sasori akan menunjukan penyesalan atau raut wajah bersalah. Tapi ia salah, raut wajah Sasori ternyata datar dan biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Deidara kembali teringat betapa menyebalkannya laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ya, ya, bukan salahmu un," sahut Deidara.

"Lalu itu salahmu," ucap Sasori tanpa menatap ke mata Deidara.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku mengatakan itu bukan salahmu bukan berarti itu salahku, un."

"Tapi pasti ada yang salah."

Darah Deidara mendidih karena emosi. "Harus ada yang salah un? Baiklah! Salahmu un!"

Sasori menatap mata Deidara sesaat, kemudian ia berkata dengan nada datar, "baiklah aku minta maaf."  
Deidara menepuk dahinya cukup keras dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya yang entah mengapa begitu menyebalkan. Selain menyebalkan, ia juga aneh menurut Deidara.

"Dei."  
Deidara menoleh saat mendengar managernya memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Itachi tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak, ditemani oleh gadis bernama Konan yang raut wajahnya berseri dan bahagia bukan main.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan un?"

"Bukan hal penting," sahut Itachi. "Kau perlu istirahat. Kita pulang sekarang."

Deidara mengangguk. Itulah yang ia perlukan sekarang. Pulang ke rumahnya, tidur siang, dan melupakan kejadian 'kecil' yang menimpanya tadi.

Itachi melirik Sasori yang tengah merapikan peralatan lukisnya.

"Sepertinya kalian perlu mencari pelukis lain," ujarnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Baiklah. Maaf atas apa yang terjadi."

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sepertinya ini salah Itachi dan otousan, bisiknya dalam hati. Menemukan jawaban dari perdebatannya dengan Sasori tadi.

Setelah memasukan semua peralatannya –kecuali kanvasnya- ke dalam tas, Sasori menatap Deidara dan berkata, "Kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Deidara menyeringai, "Tentu saja kita TIDAK AKAN bertemu lagi."

Mendengar hal itu, Konan tersenyum lebar karena tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kemudian ia tersentak saat mengingat kalimat Konan._ 'Yah mungkin hanya kepada sesama reloves.' _Jadi masih banyak 'Konan' lainnya di luar sana? Astaga ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

.

.

"Kyaaa Konan! Kirimkan foto itu padaku!"  
"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"...Tidak."

"Oh ayolah~ Kau jahat sekali pada temanmu~"

Konan menghela napas, "Ino, Matsuri, Sakura, bukannya aku tidak ingin mengirimkan foto ini pada kalian. Aku sudah berjanji pada manager Deidara untuk tidak menyebarluaskan foto ini kepada siapapun."

"Bahkan kepada kami?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Bahkan kepada kalian," sahut Konan tegas.

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari tiga orang gadis yang sedari tadi merengek meminta kepada Konan untuk mengirimkan foto yang oh-sangat-luar biasa-langka itu ke ponsel mereka masing-masing. Tapi karena Konan adalah gadis yang loyal dan bisa menepati janji, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyebarluaskan foto tersebut kepada siapapun.

"Tapi aku bisa menunjukannya kepada kalian," ujarnya kemudian berdiri dan berkeliling untuk memperlihatkan foto di kameranya kepada teman-temannya. Ia tetap memegang erat kameranya saat memperlihatkan foto tersebut karena takut salah satu dari temannya tiba-tiba merampas kamera itu lalu pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Oh, jangan pikir itu mustahil. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mustahil dan Konan tahu itu.

"Aw~ Ini Sasori? Tampan sekali!" Sakura memekik pelan.

Konan memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada satupun yang boleh merebutnya dari Deidara."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan setuju dengan peringatan yang Konan buat.

"Astaga! Ini ketidaksengajaan yang paling indah!" pekik Ino –gadis berambut pirang panjang, saat melihat foto di kamera Konan.

Konan menyeringai. "Ini takdir."

Lalu terdengar teriakan-teriakan ala _fangirls_ mengiringi dua kata yang Konan katakan tadi.

"Eh kudengar Sasori sering mengadakan pameran lukisan."

Pendengaran Konan yang tajam menangkap pembicaraan salah satu dari temannya yang duduk lumayan jauh darinya.

"Benarkah? Seberapa sering?"

"Dua kali setahun, mungkin."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Konan.

"Reloves, saatnya beraksi."

.

.

Artis muda itu menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya namun hingga saat ini ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kejadian tadi siang berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti sebuah video. Ia menghela napas, mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk menatap jam dinding.

01.15

Sial. Sudah selarut ini. Sedangkan besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ia menghela napas.

"Sasori," gumamnya pelan.

Ajaib, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Sesaat ia berpikir kenapa ia menyebut nama laki-laki yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Tapi belum sempat ia memikirkannya lebih jauh, rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya telah membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

"Dei. Deidara, bangun."

Deidara menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas saat tidurnya terusik. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi siapapun yang tengah mencoba membangunkannya.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan. "Deidara, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Saat itulah Deidara menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Itachi.

"Katakan saja, Itachi," ujar Deidara seraya merapatkan selimutnya.

Itachi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Deidara. "Begini. Sasuke sakit dan sepertinya aku harus merawatnya. Kau tau kan dia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri?. Jadi ya... maafkan aku Dei. Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaanmu."

Deidara membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, "Lalu bagaimana un?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah meminta bantuan temanku untuk menggantikanku hari ini. Ia akan menjadi manager-mu hari ini."

Deidara hanya mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh, Dei. Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Dia akan datang setengah jam lagi," ujar Itachi kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Hmm," sahut Dedara dengan malasnya.

Setelah tidur dua puluh lima menit lebih lama, Deidara bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Waspada jika manager sementaranya adalah seseorang yang tidak bersahabat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuatnya kesal karena menunggu dirinya. Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, ia mengenakan pakaian kemudian bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Deidara sedikit gugup saat seseorang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, memunggunginya. Satu hal yang Deidara tahu, laki-laki itu berambut merah.

Tunggu. Sepertinya tidak asing.

"Maaf membuatmu menung–"

Ucapan Deidara terpotong saat laki-laki yang duduk di sofa itu menoleh ke arahnya. Menunjukan wajahnya kepada Deidara.

Itachi pasti bercanda, gumam Deidara dalam hati.

"ITACHIII!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Televisi di hadapannya. "Dia sudah pergi," ucapnya.

"Kau–" Deidara menggeram "Apa yang kau lakukan disini un?"

"Menggantikan Itachi untuk hari ini," sahut Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Oh kau mengatakan dirimu adalah seniman lalu sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi manager artis, begitu un?"

Sasori menatap Deidara, memberikan tatapan tidak suka. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku sebagai seniman. Aku disini untuk menolong temanku, mengerti?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya, "Ya ya, tapi kurasa aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi, kau boleh pergi dari sini un."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mengusirku?"

Deidara menyeringai. "Bisa dibilang begitu un."

"Tapi maaf," Sasori berdiri dan merapikan bagian bawah kemejanya, "Aku datang kesini karena Itachi, jadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengusirku adalah Itachi."

"Tapi ini rumahku un!"

"Ya aku tahu. Sekarang cepat berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat," ujar Sasori yang segera menarik tangan Deidara.

Jantung Deidara berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik lalu kemudian jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga merasakan pipinya memanas.

Apa-apaan ini? bisiknya dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil hitam milik Sasori. Segera Sasori membuka pintu depan dan sedikit mendorong Deidara untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hey!" Deidara tidak melanjutkan protesnya karena Sasori segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju pintu yang lain. Begitu Sasori masuk ke dalam mobil, Deidara menatap ke luar jendela, sama sekali tak ada keinginannya untuk menoleh ke arah Sasori.

Begitu mobil mulai melaju di jalan raya pun, Deidara masih menatap ke luar jendela. Ia membenci fakta bahwa dirinya sesekali melirik Sasori dari ekor matanya. Dan ia pun mulai memberontak dalam hati.

Deidara tersentak saat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasori berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kau belum sarapan kan?" ujar Sasori seraya turun dari mobilnya.

Deidara tersentak. Sasori memperhatikannya?

"Aku tidak ingin Itachi memarahiku," ujar Sasori saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Deidara.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori. "Kau tidak suka aku membukakan pintu untukmu hm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa nama Itachi un?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Deidara terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka Sasori menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi.

"Kau tidak suka aku menyebut namanya karena kau merindukannya hm?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Deidara tak menjawab. Tentu saja yang diucapkan oleh Sasori itu tidak benar, namun Deidara merasa ia tak perlu menjawab. Ia hanya turun dari mobil Sasori dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran.

Sasori menutup pintu mobilnya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Kenapa tadi Deidara tak menjawab pertanyaannya? Apa itu berarti Deidara benar-benar merindukan Itachi? Dan lagi... Kenapa Sasori memikirkan hal itu?

Sasori menghela napas kemudian segera menyusul Deidara masuk ke dalam restoran. Begitu ia masuk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, mencari sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Saat menemukan Deidara duduk di salah satu meja, ia segera menghampiri Deidara.

Tak menunggu berapa lama, seorang waitress datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin mereka pesan.

Deidara memilih makanan dan minuman di dalam menu kemudian menatap Sasori. "Kau pesan apa un?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah sarapan."

"Oh?" Deidara mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit tidak percaya Sasori membawanya ke restoran ini hanya untuk kepentingan Deidara. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah waitress yang menunggu jawaban. "Itu saja un," ucapnya.

Waitress tersebut tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

Deidara berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berhasil menyita perhatian Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar un, aku ingin ke toilet," ucapnya yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Sasori.

Deidara melangkah meninggalkan Sasori.

Namun tiba-tiba...

'bruk'

"Ah gomenasai~"

Deidara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba ia sudah terjatuh dalam posisi duduk di lantai restoran. Kemudian ia mendongak ke atas, menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tunggu, kenapa hanya Deidara yang jatuh? Padahal tabrakan tadi cukup keras.

"Deidara!"  
Deidara mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada panik. Kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya, ia menyadari Sasori sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. Berarti yang tadi memanggil namanya itu Sasori kan? Kenapa nadanya terdengar begitu panik?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori. Raut khawatir tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa un."

"Apa kau terluka?" satu lagi pertanyaan penuh nada khawatir terlontar dari bibir Sasori.

"Tidak, aku ti–" ucapan Deidara terpotong saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Sasori dengan wajahnya.

'jepret'

Sasori dan Deidara tersentak.

Suara apa itu?

_TBC_

Hehe~

Gimana? Aneh ya?

Oke, balesan review saya rangkum ya biar saya gak bales satu-persatu.

Hmm masalah anggota fansclub itu, sepertinya saya gak akan menambah OC. Saya gunakan para chara perempuan di Naruto, kan lumayan banyak tuh. Anggota Akatsuki? Ada kok, tenang aja. Hm untuk yang mau request fanfic, bisa PM saya atau kalau belum punya account FFn, bisa hubungi saya di twitter atau facebook (bisa lihat di bio). Tapi saya hanya menerima request fanfic yang pairingnya SasoDei loh ._.v *ditendang*

Yup~ Sekian.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, gaje, aneh, dll.**

_Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil?_

_**~SasoDei FansClub: Reloves~**_

"Apa kau terluka?" satu lagi pertanyaan penuh nada khawatir terlontar dari bibir Sasori.

"Tidak, aku ti–" ucapan Deidara terpotong saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Sasori dengan wajahnya.

'jepret'

Sasori dan Deidara tersentak.

Suara apa itu?

"Hehehehe~" gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi menabrak Deidara, tertawa pelan seraya menggenggam sebuah kamera yang membidik kearah Sasori dan Deidara.

**-Chapter 3-**

"Haaah~!"

Deidara merebahkan dirinya di sofa, kegiatan seharian ini memerlukan tenaga yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Di hari-hari biasa ia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya, hari ini harus ditambah dengan beberapa kali adu mulut dengan Sasori, manager sementaranya.

Perdebatan pertama di mulai di restoran, saat Deidara jatuh dan Sasori menolongnya. Saat wajah mereka berdekatan secara tidak sengaja, seorang gadis mendapatkan foto mereka LAGI. Lalu gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu pergi begitu saja diiringi tawa yang cukup mengerikan untuk di dengar.

"Ini salahmu un! Kau tidak seharusnya datang kesini untuk menolongku! Aku kan tidak apa-apa un!"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu berterimakasih."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menolongku kan un?"

"Terserah kau saja. Lain kali aku tidak akan menolongmu jika kau berada dalam kesulitan."

"Tapi tadi aku tidak berada dalam kesulitan un!"  
"Tch!"

Begitulah pertengkaran mereka. Selanjutnya diiringi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran lainnya, tentang berbagai hal, di berbagai tempat.

Deidara sedikit membuka matanya, memperhatikan Sasori yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"Heh, lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Nanti dimarahi oleh ibumu~" ujar Deidara setengah meledek.

Sasori hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan tidak suka kepada Deidara kemudian kembali fokus dengan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang.

Deidara meregangkan ototnya kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air –yang tentunya untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Sasori.

"Jadi..." ucapan Sasori menggantung, menatap nanar lantai di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasori, keadaan adikku cukup parah, jadi aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk menjadi manager Deidara selama tiga hari ke depan atau lebih. Maaf."

Sasori ingin menolak. Berada satu hari saja di dekat Deidara sudah membuatnya gerah dan jengkel. Sekarang harus di tambah tiga hari lagi? Atau mungkin lebih? Astaga, seandainya saja Itachi bukan teman dekatnya.

Sasori menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Terimakasih banyak. Satu lagi, kuharap selama kau menjadi manager Deidara, kau mau tinggal dirumahnya karena Deidara belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Kau memintaku menjadi manager atau pengasuhnya hm?"

"...Sasori."

Sial! Kenapa Itachi harus menggunakan nada memelas seperti itu? Dan kenapa Sasori tidak bisa menolak permintan temannya itu?

"...baiklah," sahut Sasori pada akhirnya. "Jadi aku tidur di kamar tidur yang mana?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar tidurku, juga bisa memakai bajuku. Kamarku berada tepat di sebelah kamar Deidara dan– oh!"

Sasori mengerukan dahinya, "Oh?"

"Sepertinya tadi aku mengunci semua kamar tidur kecuali milik Deidara. Jadi..."

Sasori rasanya ingin sekali membanting ponselnya ke tembok hingga remuk.

"Jadi aku harus tidur sekamar dengan Deidara?" tanyanya menahan amarah.

"Ya...terpaksa," sahut Itachi.

"...aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Tapi Sas––"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau rawat adikmu itu."

'klik'

Panggilan terputus.

"Uh? Kenapa kau un? Dimarahi oleh ibumu karena belum pulang un?" tanya Deidara yang bersandar di pintu dapur seraya membawa segelas air dingin.

"Itachi mengatakan tidak bisa kembali hari ini jadi aku akan menjadi managermu lebih lama, mungkin tiga hari. Dan aku harus menginap disini," ujar Sasori seraya mengunci pintu rumah Deidara dari dalam kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Huh?" Deidara mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Heh! Aku tidak mau un! Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan–"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, aku lelah," ujar Sasori pelan, memotong perkataan Deidara. Ia melangkah ke sofa ruang keluarga, merebahkan tubuhnya disana setelah menghela napas lelah.

Entah bagaimana, Deidara merasa sedikit iba melihat Sasori yang lelah karena bekerja seharian untuknya. Menjadi manager Deidara bukanlah kesalahan Sasori. Ia hanya dimintai tolong oleh Itachi. Deidara merasa seharusnya ia bisa bersikap sedikit lebih baik kepadanya. Yah setidaknya kali ini saja.

"Um... kau bisa tidur di kamar Itachi atau kamar tamu un."

Sasori menjawab tanpa membuka matanya. "Tidak. Kamarnya terkunci."

"Yang benar saja?" tanya Deidara tak percaya kemudian bergegas ia berlari ke lantai atas, mencoba membuka pintu kamar Itachi. Tapi...

Sial. Terkunci.

Ia melangkah cepat untuk memeriksa dua kamar tidur lainnya, keduanya merupakan kamar tamu. "Ugh! Kenapa terkunci juga?" bisiknya heran.

Deidara kembali ke ruang keluarga, ia melangkah perlahan menuju sofa, melihat Sasori tengah berbaring disana.

"Sasori?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia memperhatikan dada Sasori yang naik turun secara pelan dan teratur.

_Sudah tidur ya?_ Batin Deidara.

Deidara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasori yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Deidara kembali dengan membawa selimut. Ia menyelimuti Sasori dengan pelan tanpa maksud membangunkannya, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher.

Tatapan mata Deidara untuk sesaat tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Sasori. Wajah itu terlihat begitu tenang, dan Sasori terlihat begitu polos. Untuk beberapa saat Deidara lupa bagimana menjengkelkannya Sasori saat ia tidak tidur. Sebenarnya tidak menjengkelkan bagi banyak orang, sifat Sasori itu hanya menjengkelkan bagi Deidara saja.

Sebelum Deidara berjalan menuju kamarnya, Deidara ingin sekali menggumamkan kata selamat tidur untuk Sasori. Hanya saja ia merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Untuk apa ia harus mengatakannya? Namun setelah ia tahu Sasori tidak akan mendengarnya, akhirnya ia berani mengatakannya walaupun dengan sangat pelan.

"...oyasumi un."

.

.

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan namun segera memejamkannya lagi untuk menghindari sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian membuka matanya kembali.

Ini bukan kamar tidurnya. Tempat yang asing.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di ruang keluarga rumah Deidara. Ia menunduk, ia mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Selimut? Seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak memakai selimut saat ia tidur, lagipula ia tidak membawa selimut ke rumah ini.

_Apa mungkin Deidara?_ Pikirnya.

Namun ia ragu. Rasanya mustahil Deidara melakukan itu. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini selain dirinya dan Deidara?

Sasori menghela napas sebelum melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima pagi. Sepertinya ia harus mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya, mendapati sebuah pintu yang menurutnya adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Ia segera melangkah ke pintu itu dan saat ia mencoba membukanya... ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat tertera di sana. Sepertinya pesan itu masuk saat Sasori tertidur.

**From: Itachi**

**Sasori, kurasa aku mengunci kamar mandi juga. Jadi jika kau ingin mandi, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di kamar Deidara.**

Sasori menghela napas putus asa.

Akhirnya ia melangkah ke kamar tidur Deidara. Ia cukup terkejut saat pintu kamar Deidara tidak terkunci.

_Jadi ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya saat tidur?_ Batinnya.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, entah ia sadari atau tidak, ia tidak ingin mengusik tidur Deidara. Begitu ia masuk, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sangat pelan. Sasori sedikit tertegun saat melihat sosok yang menggulung dirinya di tempat tidur. Alis Deidara sedikit tertaut dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Sasori segera menyadari bahwa Deidara tidak menggunakan selimut. Mungkinkah selimut yang tadi menyelimutinya itu adalah selimut Deidara?  
Sasori bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, mengambil selimut di sofa kemudian kembali ke kamar tidur Deidara. Ia segera menyelimuti Deidara hingga sebatas lehernya.

"Bodoh sekali," bisik Sasori pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wajah Deidara terlihat tenang dan ia sedikit tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

Sasori tertegun. Wajah Deidara terlihat begitu... cantik dan polos.

Sasori menarik dirinya dari pikirannya tersebut kemudian melangkah menuju lemari, membukanya dan mencari baju yang bisa dikenakan olehnya. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kemeja berwarna cokelat muda dan celana kain hitam panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk meminjam kemeja dan celana tersebut. Segera ia menutup lemari pakaian tersebut dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah lima belas menit membersihkan diri, Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kemeja yang belum dikancing sepenuhnya sehingga menunjukan dada bidangnya yang masih sedikit basah, juga celana hitam se-mata kakinya. Ia mendapati Deidara masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya yang setengah basah. "Dasar pemalas," bisiknya. Sasori melangkah mendekati Deidara.

"Deidara, bangun," ujarnya pelan. Namun Deidara masih tertidur lelap.

"Hey, Deidara. Bangun! Ini sudah pagi," ucap Sasori lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras seraya menepuk pelan pipi Deidara.

Deidara sama sekali belum menunjukan ciri-ciri akan terbangun.

"Deidara!" Sasori mengguncang pelan pundak Deidara. Merasa putus asa, akhirnya Sasori mengambil gelas berisi air dari atas meja. Tanpa ragu sama sekali Sasori menyiramkan air ke wajah Deidara.

"Akh!" Deidara seketika terbangun dan segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, mendapati wajahnya basah terkena air. Kemudian ia menatap Sasori yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan membawa gelas kosong di tangannya.

"Kau yang menyiramku un?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasori seraya meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai menyiramku! Kau bisa membangunkanku pelan-pelan kan un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada meninggi karena marah.

Sasori memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada Deidara. "Sudah kucoba tapi kau tidak mau bangun. Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi lalu buat sarapan untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Eh! Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak un," ujar Deidara seraya mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa," ucap Sasori. "Hm aku meminjam kemeja dan celanamu."

Deidara mengusap matanya dan menguap pelan, "Hmm itu bukan milikku un. Ukurannya berbeda dengan milikku."

"Hm?" Sasori memperhatikan kemeja yang ia gunakan kemudian melirik Deidara. Benar juga, tubuh Deidara lebih kecil darinya. Dan kalau boleh dikatakan, tubuh Deidara terlihat sedikit... ramping?

"Lalu ini milik siapa? Aku menemukannya di lemari pakaianmu."

Deidara menggelang pelan seraya menendang selimutnya. Tunggu. Selimut? Deidara mengerjapkan mata memperhatikan selimut yang setengahnya sudah menyentuh lantai. Bukankah kemarin ia menggunakan selimut itu untuk menyelimuti Sasori? Kenapa bisa ada disini?

"Tidak tau un. Itachi mungkin?" sahut Deidara setelah cukup lama terdiam. Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sekali lagi ia menguap kemudian berkata, "Tunggu di lantai bawah un."

Sasori mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Deidara.

_Itachi terlalu memanjakannya_, Sasori membatin saat ia turun ke lantai bawah.

Untuk sarapan, jika Sasori mengajak Deidara untuk makan di luar, itu berarti Sasori memanjakannya juga. Selama beberapa hari ke depan Sasori akan selalu berada di sisi Deidara, jadi ia harus berusaha untuk membuat Deidara bisa bersikap mandiri. Sasori berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, mendapati bahan-bahan mentah seperti sayur, telur, dan daging. Namun juga terdapat mie instant dan ramen instant.

Sasori mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia tidak akan memaksa Deidara untuk memasak karena itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Sasori segera membuat secangkir kopi lalu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga seraya menonton Televisi.

"Sasori! Kita berangkat sekarang un?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah tangga, mendapati Deidara yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Sasori menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi. "Kau perlu sarapan sebelum berangkat."

"Uh. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Kita makan di luar saja un."

"Tidak. Makan di luar akan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, jadi lebih baik kau sekarang siapkan sarapan untuk dirimu sendiri," sahut Sasori kemudian kembali terfokus untuk menonton Televisi.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. "Biasanya Itachi yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku un."

"Hm," sahut Sasori seadanya.

Deidara menghela napas kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa langsung di makan.

_Itachi bahkan tidak pernah membeli roti_, batin Deidara kesal.

"Sasori! Tidak ada yang bisa dimakan un."

"Itu berarti kau harus memasak," sahut Sasori dari ruang keluarga.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Kalau begitu makan sayur atau daging mentah saja."

"Ish! Dasar orang aneh," bisik Deidara pelan kemudian matanya tertuju kepada dua buah ramen instant. Deidara mengambil salah satunya kemudian membaca petunjuk yang tertera pada kemasannya. Ia mengambil ramen tersebut, namun saat ia ingin menutup pintu kulkasnya, matanya tertuju pada ramen lain di dalam kulkas. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Deidara memutuskan untuk mengambilnya juga.

Sasori meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Deidara lakukan di dalam dapur, pasalnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Deidara sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Sasori!"  
Akhirnya terdengar juga suaranya.

"Cepat kesini un!"  
Sasori memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu Deidara pasti tengah kesulitan dengan sesuatu hal dan memerlukan bantuannya. Dengan membawa cangkir yang sudah kosong, Sasori berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat ia memasuki dapur. Ia mengernyit saat melihat Deidara tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Di atas meja terdapat dua mangkuk ramen lengkap dengan sumpitnya, juga dua gelas air putih. Sasori memberi tatapan bingung kepada Deidara.

"Cepat duduk dan makan. Supaya tidak terlambat un."

_Oh? Deidara menyiapkan makanan untukku juga?,_ batin Sasori.

Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Deidara, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Sasori menatap ramen di hadapannya yang masih panas kemudian ia melirik Deidara yang sudah mulai memakan ramennya. Sasori sedikit tersenyum kemudian mencoba ramen yang Deidara buat untuknya.

"Um, bagaimana rasanya un?" tanya Deidara harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia membuat makanan, walaupun instant.

"Sedikit hambar, sepertinya air yang kau masukkan terlalu banyak," ucap Sasori jujur.

Deidara terlihat sedikit menunduk, dan seketika Sasori merasa bersalah.

"Mm itu tidak buruk. Aku lebih suka yang seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Benarkah un?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah berseri dan mata berbinar.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasori tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Deidara, namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk. Senyuman Deidara tadi benar-benar membuatnya... entahlah, Sasori merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya saat melihat senyuman Deidara tadi.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan un!" ujar Deidara bersemangat kemudian kembali menyantap ramennya.

.

.

"Ini skenario terbaru untuk film ini, ada sedikit perubahan, tolong berikan ini kepada artismu," ujar sang sutradara seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerimanya dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia membaca tulisan diatas kertas tersebut. Disana tertulis jalan cerita untuk film dimana Deidara berperan sebagai tokoh utama, termasuk dialog para pemeran. Dengan membaca naskah tersebut, Sasori bisa membayangkan jalan cerita dari film ini. Deidara disana berperan menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang sangat mencintai seorang gadis yang hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi karena penyakit kanker. Tentang bagaimana perjuangan Deidara untuk membuat kekasihnya itu sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Kemudian Sasori membaca alur untuk hari ini.

Mata Sasori sedikit melebar saat membaca salah satu adegan yang harus Deidara jalani. Yaitu... berciuman dengan lawan mainnya, seorang perempuan cantik yang belakangan diketahui bernama Hinata.

Belum sempat berpikir lebih lama, Sasori tersentak saat seorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasori un!"

"Hm?" tanya Sasori kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas-kertas di tangannya kepada Deidara.

Deidara menerimanya dan membacanya sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

Sasori hanya berdiri di dekat sutradara, ia sedari tadi terus memperhatikan bagaimana Deidara sangat serius memainkan perannya sebagai 'Ryu' dalam film ini. Sasori mengakui bahwa Deidara adalah aktor yang hebat. Sangat menghayati dan memiliki spontanitas yang bagus.

Dan tibalah kini adegan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Sasori. Adegan berciuman. Tangan kiri Deidara melingkar di pinggang ramping Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hinata. Sasori memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya agar tidak melihat adegan tersebut. Ia pun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tidak berani melihat adegan itu.

"Err... Pein-san un!"

"Cut!" Sang sutradara memekik. "Ada apa Deidara?"

Sasori pun kini menatap bingung ke Deidara.

"Adegan berciuman ini bisa diganti tidak un?"

Sangat sutradara yang bernama Pein itu menautkan alisnya, "Diganti?"

"Ya un. Mm..." Deidara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini un."

Sasori tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana polosnya wajah Deidara saat mengucapkan hal itu. Sedang Pein menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cium dahi saja boleh kan un? Ya ya?" tanya Deidara penuh harap.

Pein akhirnya menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Arigatou Pein-san un!"

Sasori menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Ia merasa lega karena adegan ciuman itu bisa diganti.

"Tapi Deidara, untuk besok, adegan berciuman dengan Hidan sama sekali tidak boleh diganti."

Senyum Sasori luntur seketika.

"Uh... baiklah un. Hidan kan teman baikku, jadi kurasa tak masalah un."

Dan Sasori hanya bisa menatap Deidara dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

_TBC_

Wahaha gimana ending untuk chapter ini? Nah lho, chapter depan Deidara harus ada adegan sama Hidan ;o Lalu apakah second kiss-nya (?) Deidara akan diambil Hidan? Jeng jeng.

Alurnya terlalu cepet ya? Tenang, Sasori sama Deidara BELUM saling suka kok itu. Atau mungkin belum menyadari ;)

Yup. Tunggu chapter 4 ya. Chapter 4 mungkin lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi kasi review boleh dong *kecup satu-satu*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, gaje, aneh, dll.**

_Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil?_

_**~SasoDei FansClub: Reloves~**_

Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya, bernapas lega karena akhirnya ia tiba di rumah. Ia melangkah masuk, tentunya dengan Sasori di belakangnya. Begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Deidara, Sasori segera menutup pintu depan dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membeli semua peralatan melukis itu un," ucap Deidara seraya melepas sepatunya. Kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidak melukis lebih dari satu hari," sahut Sasori yang segera duduk di sofa, memeriksa isi tas besar yang penuh dengan peralatan melukis –yang baru ia beli dari toko kesenian.

Deidara kembali dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk, ia menyodorkan gelas di tangan kanannya kepada Sasori. Sasori mengerti dan segera menerimanya.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kau lukis selama menjadi managerku?" tanya Deidara yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Entah, melukis itu tidak perlu rencana. Saat kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik, saat itu juga ambil kanvas dan pensilmu."

"_Well_, aku tidak mengerti tentang yang seperti itu. Karena sebagian besar lukisan itu tidak seni menurutku un."

Sasori tidak membalas pendapat Deidara karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Pein tadi siang.

"Mm... Apa film yang kau bintangi sekarang ini mengandung unsur..." kalimat Sasori menggantung.

Deidara mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. "Unsur apa?"

Sasori terbatuk pelan, menutupi rasa gugupnya saat menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia tanyakan. "Yah kau tau... Adeganmu dan Hidan besok itu."  
"Oh!" Deidara mengangguk saat mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud. "Itu bukan untuk kepentingan film un. Kami akan membuat film lain, film pendek yang durasinya tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Yah film pendek ini dibuat hanya untuk _fanservice_."

"_Fanservice_?"

"Ya un. Mm..." Deidara menatap langit-langit, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "_Fanservice_ itu ya adegan yang bisa membuat para _fans_, terutama para gadis menjerit dan merasa terhibur. Begitulah kurang lebih."  
Sasori hanya mengangguk mengerti, walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa harus membuat film pendek untuk _fanservice_ dan hanya untuk membuat para _fans_ perempuan itu menjerit?

Dunia peran memang gila.

"Hidan itu teman baikku sejak kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu, jadi kurasa tak masalah jika harus berciuman dengannya un."

Sasori bergidik saat mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Walaupun teman baik, Hidan itu kan tetap saja seorang laki-laki?  
Sasori bahkan hampir lupa bahwa dirinya dan Deidara juga pernah melakukan itu walaupun tidak sengaja.

"Sepertinya aku mandi dulu un," ucap Deidara. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasori, Deidara segera melangkah ke kamarnya.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit terbebani oleh hari esok. Apa masalahnya? Kalau memang ia tak suka melihat adegan yang disukai para gadis itu, ia hanya perlu berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya atau menatap ke arah lain.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya.

Sasori menghela napas kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tanpa ia sadari, sikapnya kepada Deidara dan juga sikap Deidara kepadanya sudah mulai melunak.

.

.

Sasori membuka matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia mengganti posisi menjadi duduk di sofa untuk menatap sekeliling. Mata Hazelnya menangkap sosok seorang Deidara tengah membawa selimut.

"Oh kupikir kau sudah tidur, Sasori un," ucap Deidara sedikit terkejut.

"Hm? Belum. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasori. Sesaat kemudian Sasori menyesali pertanyaannya. Kenapa pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti menunjukan perhatian kepada Deidara?

Kemudian mata Sasori terfokus kepada selimut di tangan Deidara.

Deidara menyadari tatapan Sasori. "Oh ini...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena kedinginan lalu tidak bisa melanjutkan tugasmu sebagai managerku un."

"Hm? Kau saja yang memakai selimut itu. Aku tidak ingin merawat orang sakit. Itu merepotkan," balas Sasori.

Deidara membuang muka. Ia pikir sifat Sasori yang menyebalkan itu sudah hilang, ternyata belum.

Deidara berniat kembali ke kamarnya namun ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ragu. Bagaimana kalau Sasori benar-benar sakit karena kedinginan? Deidara menghela napas kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasori.

"Mm..." Deidara menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. "Ini hanya tawaran. Sebenarnya aku terpaksa tapi... kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Setidaknya disana lebih hangat un."

Sasori terdiam karena malas berdebat, tapi tak disangka ia mengambil tas berisi peralatan lukisnya lalu melangkah kearah Deidara. "Baiklah," ucapnya.

Deidara menghela napas lalu menuntun Sasori ke dalam kamarnya. Sasori segera duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Deidara. Deidara menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori saat menangkap kebingungan di wajah Deidara. "Kau tidak berpikir aku mau tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu kan?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Mereka berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu un!"

"Yasudah sekarang cepat tidur agar aku tidak perlu bersusah payah membangunkanmu besok pagi," ucap Sasori seraya berbaring di sofa.

Deidara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dengan wajah kesal ia melangkah ke tempat tidur dan segera berbaring di sana.

Sasori menutup matanya walaupun ia belum mengantuk karena jam sembilan ini bukanlah jam tidurnya. Deidara yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, diam-diam memperhatikan Sasori yang ia pikir sudah tertidur. Saat menyadari dirinya memperhatikan Sasori, cepat-cepat Deidara menutup matanya dengan erat dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidur.

Setelah lima belas menit menutup mata, Sasori membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah Deidara. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Deidara. Wajah yang diam-diam membuat Sasori kagum.

Ia tak pernah melihat orang seperti Deidara sebelumnya. Entahlah, ia merasa Deidara begitu...berdeda. Melihat Deidara tertidur membuat Sasori seolah-olah melihat sebuah objek yang seni.

Tunggu. Seni?  
Sasori segera meraih tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kanvas dan pensil. Daripada diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik ia mengabadikan pemandangan seni tersebut.

.

.

.

Sang sutradara menatap arloji di tangannya berulang kali. Awalnya ia hanya gelisah, namun semakin sering ia menatap arlojinya, ia menjadi kesal pada akhirnya.

"Kemana Hidan?" tanyanya berulang kali.

"Dia tidak pernah datang terlambat sebelumnya un," ucap Deidara yang berdiri dengan gelisah di sebelah Sasori –yang hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi sekarang ia sudah terlambat..." Pein menatap arlojinya sekali lagi. "...empat puluh lima menit. Hampir satu jam! Kemana orang itu?"

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepala, merasa takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hidan.

"Kakuzu!" panggil sang sutradara.

Datanglah seorang laki-laki berpenampilan serba tertutup. "Hm?"

"Dimana Hidan? Kau sebagai managernya harus bisa bertanggung jawab."

Kakuzu mengangkat bahunya. "Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku."

Lalu Kakuzu mencoba mengirim pesan singkat kepada Hidan.

**To: Hidan**

**Cepatlah datang, Hidan. Semua orang mulai panik**

'sent'

Sekitar lima menit menunggu, akhirnya Hidan membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

**From: Hidan**

**Aku tidak bisa datang, Kakuzu. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Sepertinya kalian harus mencari pemain lain untuk menggantikanku. **

Kakuzu terdiam dan tak membalas pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Katanya ia tak bisa datang dan kita harus mencari pemain pengganti," sahut Kakuzu.

"Apa? Pemain pengganti?" Pein sedikit menjambak rambutnya. "Film ini harus selesai sebelum matahari terbenam dan tidak mungkin kita mencari pemain dalam waktu sesingkat ini. belum lagi sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan pemain yang..."

Kalimat Pein menggantung ketika ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"...yang sempurna seperti Akasuna!"

"APA?" "APA UN?"

"Ya. Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari aktor lain, jadi kurasa Akasuna bisa menolong kan? Lagipula sifat dan mimik wajahnya sudah sangat sesuai dengan peran ini. Bahkan menurutku Akasuna bisa jauh lebih baik memerankan peran ini daripada Hidan." Sang sutradara menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermain peran sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang—"

"Tidak perlu berperan, Akasuna." Sang sutradara memotong kalimat Sasori. "Sifat Yusuke dalam film ini sama persis dengan sifatmu. Dingin namun perhatian. Dan sepertinya nama Yusuke disini akan kuganti dengan nama aslimu, Sasori."

Sasori dan Deidara menatap Pein dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda," ucap Pein yang sangat mengerti dengan tatapan dua orang tersebut. "Dan peran yang dimainkan oleh Deidara bernama Deidara. Jadi yap, kalian berdua menggunakan nama asli kalian."

"Tapi un..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Deidara. Sekarang berikan Akasuna skenario film ini," ucap Pein lalu ia beralih kepada bawahannya "Semua bersiap-siap."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya saat menyerahkan dua lembar kertas kepada Sasori.

"Pein-san, apa aku tidak memiliki pilihan?" tanya Sasori kepada Pein yang tengah sibuk memeriksa kamera.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, Akasuna. Tenang, kami akan membayarmu," sahut Pein.

Sasori menghela napas. Ia tahu dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Karena memenuhi permintaan Itachi, ia jadi terjebak dalam hal seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Deidara yang terlihat cemberut.

"Aku juga terpaksa, Deidara. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku," bisik Sasori.

Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sasori? Tapi kenapa Sasori berpikir Deidara menyalahkannya?

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah, pak."

"Sasori, Deidara, dan pemain lainnya silahkan bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing."

Setelah mengangguk, Sasori dan Deidara juga beberapa pemeran tambahan segera menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Film pendek yang bertujuan untuk menyenangkan para _fangirls_ ini bercerita tentang dua orang yang diam-diam sudah menyukai satu sama lain sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Lalu beberapa tahun setelah lulus sekolah, mereka bertemu kembali di sebuah taman. Mereka berdua masih menutupi perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Sasori-danna. Bagaimana kabarmu un?" tanya Deidara yang berperan menjadi seseorang yang sifatnya sama dengan sifat asli Deidara. Dan disini ia memanggil Sasori dengan 'danna' yang berarti 'master'.

Dengan wajah datarnya Sasori menjawab. "Baik. kau bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik. Apakah danna—"

"Saso-kun~!"  
Mereka berdua menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil Sasori. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah tengah berlari ke arah Sasori lalu memeluk lengan Sasori.

Deidara terkejut –begitulah yang dituntut oleh skenario.

"Yuuki?" tanya Sasori saat menyadari siapa gadis yang tengah menggelayut manja di lengannya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hm?"

Gadis bernama asli Saara yang kini berperan sebagai Yuuki itu tertawa kecil. "Kebetulan tadi aku lewat di dekat sini dan aku melihat Saso-kun disini jadi aku segera menghampirimu. Kau sedang apa disini, Saso-kun?"

Deidara merasa diabaikan. Ia baru saja bertemu lagi dengan Sasori setelah sekian lama. Tapi kenapa Sasori malah lebih fokus kepada perempuan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang—" ucapan Sasori terhenti saat melihat Deidara berjalan menjauh darinya. "Deidara!"

Deidara berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Sasori. Ia berjalan menjauh dengan perasaan kesal dan juga... cemburu. Ya cemburu.

"Dei!" Sasori menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Deidara dari belakang.

Deg.

Deidara tersentak saat jantungnya berdetak cepat –secara nyata.

"Oh um sepertinya aku mengganggu. Saso-kun, aku pulang dulu ya~ Sampai jumpa dirumah~" ucap Saara yang segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah ia menyadari kehadirannya mengganggu.

Di rumah? Sasori sudah memiliki istri?

Deidara mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori. "Lepaskan aku un!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Sasori datar.

Deidara menatap mata Sasori. "Kau mau tau un?" nada bicaranya terdengar marah. "Aku cemburu un! Aku menyukaimu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku bertemu lagi denganmu dan aku melihatmu bersama kekasih...atau mungkin istrimu. Aku cemburu!"

Sasori terdiam. Oh betapa indahnya saat Sasori mendengar kata 'aku menyukaimu' terlontar dari bibir Deidara.

"Kekasih? Yuuki itu adik kandungku, Dei."

Deidara terdiam karena terkejut juga malu.

"Dia memanggilku 'Saso-kun' bukan 'kakak' karena itu memang kebiasaannya. Maaf telah membuatmu salah paham," ucap Sasori seraya menatap ke iris Aquamarine mata Deidara. Mata itu sungguh indah dan sanggup menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya.

Deidara terdiam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," ucap Sasori. "Jujur, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Napas Deidara tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia merasa pipinya memanas. Tunggu, bukankah ini hanya peran? Tetapi kenapa Deidara benar-benar gugup?

Sasori mengangkat dagu Deidara kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara. Lalu perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Deidara. Seketika itu juga Deidara melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasori untuk membantunya berdiri karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara. Ini terasa begitu indah dan terasa begitu nyata. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar...menikmatinya.

Semua orang di lokasi tersebut terpaku menatap Sasori dan Deidara. Bahkan Pein sang sutradara pun tak berkedip sama sekali. Mereka mengangumi betapa alaminya peran yang dijalani oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hey , bukankah durasi berciuman itu cukup sepuluh detik saja sesuai dengan skenario?"

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai saat ini?"

"Lebih dari satu menit, kurasa."

Dan bisikan-bisikan itu terus berlanjut.

Setelah kira-kira satu setengah menit dan mereka hampir kehabisan napas, Sasori melepaskankan ciumannya.

"Dei..." ia mengelus pipi Deidara. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pipi Deidara semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

'Ini hanya peran, hanya peran' batinnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu danna un."

Lalu Sasori membawa Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

"CUT!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan Sasori dan Deidara. Sedangkan dua orang itu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang mereka rasakan.

"Itu bagus sekali!" Pein berdiri dan tetap bertepuk tangan, wajahnya berbinar karena senang. "Aku yakin ratingnya pasti tinggi."

Beberapa orang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku juga suka spontanitas kalian berdua, terutama kau Akasuna. Kalimat 'jujur, aku benar-benar menyukaimu' itu tidak ada di skenario, tapi itu membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki spontanitas yang bagus. Kau calon aktor yang berbakat," puji Pein. "Deidara juga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat wajahmu memerah seperti tadi."

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Aku tidak membuatnya' batinnya.

"Kalian mau lihat bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Pein.

Sasori dan Deidara cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak!" "Tidak un!"

Pein terdiam sesaat. "Kalian kompak juga ternyata."  
Dan hal itu membuat Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari Pein.

"Baiklah, semuanya tolong bereskan peralatan lalu setelah itu kalian boleh pulang. Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian semua hari ini. Film ini akan tayang di Televisi minggu depan, aku jamin."  
"Ha'i!"

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Sasori dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah Deidara. Tadi mereka sempat berhenti di supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Namun sedari tadi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Keheningan yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman masih mereka rasakan sampai saat ini, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa merangkai kata untuk diucapkan.

Deidara sedari tadi hanya menatap keluar kaca mobil, ia sama sekali tidak berani melirik Sasori.

Sasori semakin lama semakin merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar?"

Baiklah, pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"T-tidak ada un."

Mata Deidara melebar saat mendengar jawabannya sendiri, terutama nada yang ia ucapkan. Kenapa ia masih gugup?

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Sasori katakan, lalu keadaan kembali hening hingga mereka tiba di rumah Deidara.

.

.

Kakuzu mengetuk pintu rumah artisnya. Ia penasaran apa yang Hidan kerjakan sampai tidak bisa datang dan meminta orang lain untuk menggantikannya.

"Yo Kuzu!"

Sapa sang pemilik rumah saat pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa datang tadi?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada rendah.

"Hm?" Hidan terlihat bingung. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku tidak perlu datang karena Pein sudah memilih pemain lain untuk menggantikanku karena pemain itu terlihat lebih cocok untuk film itu?"

Kakuzu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sendiri yang memintanya. Kau mengatakan kau sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang."

"Heh, tapi Ino mengatakan bahwa kau memintaku untuk tidak datang."

"Siapa Ino?"

"Gadis yang tadi hampir kutabrak di jalan. Dia meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi ayahnya. Saat aku meminta ponselku kembali, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menjawab panggilan darimu. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu datang."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Panggilanku sama sekali tidak ada yang terjawab."

"Eh? Ini aneh."

Lalu mereka hanya bisa terdiam di sana.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihat belasan gadis yang tengah berdiri mengelilingi seorang gadis berambut biru.

"Ah~ Pein-kun. Kudengar Hidan tidak bisa datang ya tadi? Lalu bagaimana? Apa film tersebut batal?" tanya Konan dengan nada cemas kepada seseorang dibalik ponselnya.

"Iya Hidan tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku memilih orang lain untuk menggantikannya."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Konan.

"Manager Deidara, namanya Akasuna no Sasori," sahut Pein.

"Ah begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mm kau pasti lelah, segeralah beristirahat."

"Iya. Arigatou Konan."

Konan mengangguk kemudian memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan sang kekasih. Ia menatap mata-mata penasaran yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Diiringi dengan seringaian, Konan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas dari belasan pasang mata itu. "Pemain penggantinya adalah Sasori."

"YAAAAYY!"

"Hidup SasoDei! Hidup Reloves!"

"Ah~ Ini semua hasil kerja kerasku!" pekik Ino seraya melompat-lompat di tempat karena terlalu senang.

_**(Flashback)**_

Hidan tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya yang tidak terlalu padat hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berlari ke tengah jalan dan hampir tertabrak oleh mobil Hidan jika saja Hidan tidak segera menginjak rem.

"Oh sial, apa lagi ini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri lalu ia segera turun dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri gadis yang tengah terduduk di tengah jalan karena terkejut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hidan.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap Hidan dengan tatapan takut dan sedikit trauma. "T-ti...tidak apa-apa."

"Ada yang terluka?"

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Namamu?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Yamanaka Ino," sahut gadis itu.

Hidan mengangguk. "Lain kali berhati-hati dalam menyebrang jalan."

"T-tuan?" tanya Ino dengan takut.

"Ada apa?"

"B-boleh saya p-pinjam ponsel tuan? Saya tersesat di Tokyo ini dan tidak tahu harus k-kemana. J-jadi boleh saya ingin menghubungi ayah saya," ucapnya.

Hidan merasa sedikit iba kepada gadis yang wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hidan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada gadis itu, dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kita masih berada di tengah jalan," Hidan mengingatkan. "Hm sebaiknya kau duduk di sana dulu sementara aku akan memindahkan mobilku," ucap Hidan seraya menunjuk sebuah taman.

Ino mengangguk kemudian segera duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sebelumnya.

Saat Hidan masih sibuk mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mobilnya, Ino tak henti menatap ponsel Hidan.

_Kakuzu calling_

Ino mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Lalu sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Hidan.

**From: Kakuzu**

**Cepatlah datang, Hidan. Semua orang mulai panik**

Ino menyeringai.

'Aww tepat waktu~' batinnya.

Kemudian gadis itu mengetik balasan dari pesan tersebut.

**To: Kakuzu**

**Aku tidak bisa datang, Kakuzu. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Sepertinya kalian harus menjadi pemain lain untuk menggantikanku. **

'sent'

Saat pesan singkat tersebut sudah terkirim, Ino menghapus pesan masuk dari Kakuzu dan juga menghapus pesan terkirim. Setelahnya, Ino mengetik sebuah pesan lagi dan mengirim ke nomor yang tidak dikenal. Pesan tersebut berisi:

'**Tou-san, tolong jemput aku di sebuah taman di depan restoran Sushi, Tokyo.**'

Lalu tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel tersebut.

'**Tentu, Ino sayang. Tunggu tou-san disana**.'

Ino tertawa dalam hati. Nomor tersebut bukanlah nomor ponsel ayahnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah?" tanya Hidan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ino segera menghapus seringaian di bibirnya kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Hidan.

"Sudah, terimakasih banyak tuan," ucapnya yang segera memberikan ponsel itu kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Hidan mengangguk.

"Um... Ano..." ucap Ino ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tadi saya tidak sengaja menjawab panggilan dari teman tuan yang bernama Kakuza... um bukan... tapi Kakuzu! Ya Kakuzu!"

"Benarkah? Apa katanya?"

"Katanya tuan tidak perlu datang kesana karena sudah ada pemain pengganti. Saya tidak mengerti tapi teman tuan meminta saya untuk mengatakan itu kepada tuan."

Tentu saja Ino hanya mengarang.

"Oh begitu, baiklah," ujar Hidan lalu pergi dengan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Yatta!" Ino melompat-lompat di tempat karena ia sudah berhasil membuat Hidan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kerja bagus Ino!"

Ino menoleh saat mendengar pekikan dari seorang perempuan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang berambut biru muncul dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari Ino.

"Tentu saja, Konan 'tou-san'~" ledeknya.

Konan tertawa. "'Tentu, Ino sayang. Tunggu tou-san disana'"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

Oh ternyata nomor tadi adalah nomor ponsel Konan.

"Aku yakin Pein pasti memilih Sasori untuk menggantikan Hidan," ucap Konan dengan sangat yakin.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengetahui cara berpikir Pein ya."

"Tentu saja. Sudah tiga tahun ia menjadi kekasihku," sahut Konan seraya tertawa kecil. "Hah~ Untung saja misi kita berhasil, kalau tidak... ah malangnya Sasori jika harus melihat Deidei berciuman dengan orang lain."  
Ino mengangguk. "Ciuman Deidara hanya untuk Sasori. Yay~!"

Yah, itulah yang terjadi.

_TBC_

Adakah yang mengharapkan momen HidaDei di chapter ini? Maaf saya mematahkan harapan tersebut /plak.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), shonen-ai, gaje, aneh, dll.**

_Ada-ada saja ulah para fans untuk menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara, seniman dan artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah perkumpulan dan menamai diri mereka sebagai 'Reloves'. Apakah 'misi' mereka akan berhasil?_

_**~SasoDei FansClub: Reloves~**_

Deidara melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa selembar handuk dan pakaian bersih. Hawa dingin kamar mandi menyapanya, membuatnya menghela napas lega. Sebelum Deidara melakukan apa-apa, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu yang tertutup. Kejadian tadi siang belum bisa ia lupakan. Bagaimana –untuk yang kedua kalinya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasori. Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut.

Setelah menghela napas, Sasori duduk di tepi tempat tidur Deidara. Dikeluarkannya alat-alat lukisnya dari dalam tas. Ia membuka jendela kamar Deidara agar pemandangan indah langit malam bisa dengan jelas dilihat olehnya. Diambilnya sebatang pensil kayu kemudian ia mengarahkan ujung pensir itu ke permukaan kanvas. Namun jemarinya tak bisa bergerak karena pikirannya yang kacau. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Deidara.

"Tch. Sial," runtuknya pelan kepada diri sendiri. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang yang ingin ia benci. Kalau bukan karena Deidara, dirinya saat ini pasti sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya sendiri dan melukis apapun yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau suka bintang, un?"

Sasori tersentak bahkan dirinya nyaris menjatuhkan pensil di genggamannya saat mendengar suara Deidara. Namun Sasori berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Tidak," sahut Sasori datar.

Deidara duduk di sebelah Sasori dan ikut memperhatikan langit. "Tapi kau terus memperhatikan langit, danna."

Kontan hal ini membuat Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara dengan tanda tanya besar terbayang di mata Hazel-nya. "Danna?" tanyanya.

Deidara terkejut. "A-ah...aku teringat yang tadi siang," sahutnya canggung.

Sasori tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengambalikan tatapannya kepada langit malam bertaburan bintang.

"Kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu un?" tanya Deidara harap-harap cemas.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Deidara menganggap ini sebagai jawaban 'tidak' dari Sasori.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Namun keheningan tersebut pecah saat Deidara bertanya "Jika danna tidak menyukai bintang, lalu kenapa menatapnya terus?"

"Bukan bintang yang kutatap. Melainkan langit," sahut Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori penasaran, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Langit?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku menyukai langit," ucapnya.

Deidara berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tiupan angin malam yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Entah karena apa, Deidara merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata Hazel tengah mengamatinya dari belakang. Sasori mengamati Deidara dari belakang. Bagaimana rambut pirang keemasan itu menari tertiup angin benar-benar membuat Sasori tak berkedip. Di kedua bola mata tersebut terpancar sebuah rasa kagum yang tak ingin ia akui, namun tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Tapi..." Suara pelan Deidara berhasil menarik Sasori dari lamunannya. "Langit malam tanpa bintang tidaklah indah. Hitam. Gelap. Tidak indah sama sekali menurutku, un."

Sasori tersenyum tipis, sayang sekali Deidara tak melihat senyuman ini. "Bintang juga tidak indah tanpa langit sebagai kanvasnya."

Deidara terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap "Jangan hubungkan langit dan bintang dengan kanvas atau lukisan, un. Itu tidak adil."

Sekuat tenaga Sasori menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Nada bicara Deidara terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah dipojokkan.

Kembali keheningan yang mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat.

Sasori menatap langit malam bertaburan bintang, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya –dengan senyum tipis masih terukir di bibirnya. "Aku lebih menyukai langit siang daripada langit malam."

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Sasori. Mengetahui hal ini, dengan cepat Sasori menghapus senyum di bibirnya dan membuka matanya. Matanya menatap lekat ke iris biru mata kanan Deidara.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasori menunggu apa yang ingin Deidara katakan. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Deidara hanya menguap lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. "Ngh...aku mengantuk," gumamnya.

Sasori hanya menatap sosok yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur,

"Besok jangan bangunkan aku ya, un. Besok kan aku tidak bekerja jadi biarkan aku bangun siang," ujar Deidara dengan malas.

Pria berambut merah yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Setelahnya tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain bisikan angin malam. Tak lama kemudian Sasori bergerak untuk menutup jendela agar angin malam tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk. Sekali lagi Sasori menoleh ke tempat tidur untuk memperhatikan sosok yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya tersebut.

"Dasar bocah," ucapnya pelan sebelum melangkah ke sofa dan berbaring di sana.

.

Deidara melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya bisa melihat bunga dan bunga. Bunga berbagai warna mengelilinginya. Ia seperti berada di taman. Tapi taman ini terlihat begitu indah dan Deidara tidak tahu dimana taman ini berada. Deidara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjongkok untuk melihat bunga-bunga tersebut dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Ia tersenyum memperhatikan bunga-bunga di taman tersebut. Dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai bunga, tetapi juga tidak membenci bunga. Baginya bunga sangatlah cantik dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Deidara..."

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dan tak asing memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang keemasan yang panjang tergerai di punggungnya, tengah tersenyum ke arah Deidara. Gaun putih panjang yang dikenakan perempuan itu menambah kesan anggun padanya. Sepasang mata biru perempuan itu menatap Deidara dengan lembut. Dan bibir tipis kemerahan melengkung membentuk senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Kaa...Kaa-san?" tanya Deidara terbata.

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum sekali lagi kepada Deidara sebelum perlahan-lahan menhilang dari hadapan Deidara.

"Kaa-san un!" Deidara memekik memanggil ibunya namun sang ibu telah menghilang.

Deidara tersentak saat taman bunga dimana dirinya berada seketika berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti koridor rumah sakit. Deidara mendengar suara ribut dari sebuah pintu. Tak lama kemudian dari pintu itu muncul petugas rumah sakit yang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan seorang perempuan terbaring bersimbah darah di atasnya.

Mata Deidara melebar saat melihat siapa perempuan tersebut.

"KAA-SAN!"

.

Sasori perlahan membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata Hazel-nya adalah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari.

"Ka...Kaa-san?"

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara saat mendengar suara Deidara. Segera ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sofa. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan Deidara, menebak-nebak apakah Deidara sedang mengigau.

"KAA-SAN!"

Deidara berteriak lalu seketika duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang basah.

Segera saja Sasori menghampiri Deidara untuk memastikan apakah Deidara baik-baik saja.

"Deidara?" panggil Sasori lembut agar tidak mengejutkan Deidara.

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar suara Sasori. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya dan peluh dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Deidara tak berani menatap Sasori, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Dengan pelan Sasori menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Deidara kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang telinga pemuda itu. "Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Kaa-san..." gumamnya.

Sasori mengusap pelan punggung Deidara berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu."

Lagi-lagi Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Saat Sasori berniat kembali ke sofa, tiba-tiba saja Deidara menarik bagian belakang bajunya. Sasori menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Deidara tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"T-tetap disini, d-danna...un," pinta Deidara dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasori tersentak kaget. Namun perlahan ia mendekati Deidara lalu mengusap pelan kepala Deidara. "Baiklah," sahutnya.

Deidara menggeser posisinya untuk memberi ruang yang cukup bagi Sasori, kemudian berbaring di sisi tempat tidur yang lebih dingin dari sisi lainnya. Sasori perlahan berbaring di sebelah Deidara lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap mata satu sama lain, seolah berbicara melalui tatapan tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum seraya berbisik pelan, "Tidurlah."

Deidara perlahan menutup matanya setelah mendengar kata yang Sasori ucapkan. Tubuhnya sudah bergenti gemetar dan napasnya tak terengah seperti tadi. Sasori tak langsung menutup matanya untuk memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang tengah tertidur.

Cantik, pikirnya.

Bukan cantik dalam arti yang sempit. Kata 'cantik' memiliki makna dan arti yang sangat luas bagi Sasori. Dan semuanya... semua makna dan arti itu tersirat di wajah Deidara.

Saat Sasori ingin menutup matanya, Deidara secara tidak sadar merapat ke arah Sasori dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. Sasori terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kalau saja Deidara tidak sedang tidur, pemuda berambut pirang itu pastilah bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasori yang begitu cepat.

Dengan pelan Sasori menggerakan tangannya untuk membelai rambut halus Deidara.

"...Oyasumi," bisik Sasori sebelum dirinya terlelap.

.

.

Kesadaran perlahan-lahan menghampiri Deidara, namun ia tak ingin membuka matanya karena ia merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Seseorang terasa seperti memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Deidara juga bisa mendengar detak jantung yang pelan dan teratur. Bunyi yang monoton namun Deidara begitu menikmatinya. Deidara merapatkan dirinya pada apapun atau siapapun itu yang telah memberikan kehangatan ini padanya.

"Deidara, kau sudah bangun?"

Seketika kedua mata Deidara terbuka begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sasori tengah menatapnya. Saat itu juga ingatannya akan kejadian saat subuh tadi membuat wajah Deidara memerah karena malu.

Melihat wajah Deidara yang tiba-tiba memerah, tentu saja membuat Sasori khawatir. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Deidara untuk memastikan apakah Deidara demam atau tidak. Ternyata suhu tubuhnya normal, tetapi wajah Deidara kian memerah. Sasori menurunkan tangannya perlahan ke pipi Deidara, dan pipi itu terasa hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori cemas.

Dengan cepat Deidara mengangguk.

Kemudian Deidara melirik tangan kanan Sasori yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Deidara, Sasori akhirnya menyadari apa yang membuat Deidara merasa tak nyaman. Dengan cepat Sasori menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ah jadi kau gugup ya?" tanya Sasori seraya tertawa pelan.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Deidara lakukan selain menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pria dingin itu kini tertawa di hadapannya. Melihatnya tersenyum saja rasanya sulit sekali jika bukan karena tuntutan peran kemarin siang. Tapi kini Sasori tertawa, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Deidara.

Namun saat Deidara menyadari pertanyaan Sasori, seketika saja pipinya memerah. "T-tidak un!" sahutnya.

Tatapan Sasori melembut saat keseriusan menghampirinya. "Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sasori.

Raut wajah Deidara pun berubah perlahan menjadi serius. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga kini dirinya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kurasa aku akan menceritakannya un," ucap Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk dan tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Deidara.

"Aku..." Deidara mulai bicara. "Aku merindukan kaa-san. Mungkin karena itu aku bermimpi buruk tentangnya."

"Memangnya sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara memejamkan matanya. Dengan pelan ia menjawab "Kaa-san sudah meninggal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

Jawaban ini jelas saja membuat Sasori terkejut. Ia berpikir Deidara adalah seseorang yang hidup bahagia dengan orang tua yang lengkap. Tapi ternyata Deidara sudah tidak memiliki ibu lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasori, ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah menanyakan dimana ibu Deidara saat ini.

Deidara tersenyum. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, un."

Kini giliran Sasori yang menatap langit-langit kamar tidur Deidara. Lalu setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia berucap, "Aku juga tidak lagi memiliki ibu. Begitu juga dengan ayah."

Deidara seketika membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasori. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Sasori untuk berbicara.

"Aku kehilangan mereka saat usiaku masih lima tahun. Setelah itu aku tinggal bersama nenekku, Chiyo, sampai umurku tujuh belas tahun." Sasori menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya menceritakan tentang hidupnya kepada seseorang yang pada awalnya sangat ia benci karena telah mengganggu hari-harinya.

"Jadi begitu," ujar Deidara. kini ia kembali menatap hal yang sama dengan Sasori ; langit-langit.

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk seperti yang kau alami. Mimpi buruk itu bahkan datang padaku hampir setiap malam. Jadi aku masih ingat betul bagaimana rasanya."

Deidara merapatkan selimut yang ia kenakan, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Tapi tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori seraya menoleh ke arah Deidara. Pada saat yang sama Deidara juga menoleh ke arah Sasori sehingga pandangan mereka sekali lagi bertemu. Sekali lagi mereka biarkan tatapan mereka yang bicara.

"Tapi aku takut menghadapi mimpi itu lagi," ujar Deidara pelan.

Sasori tersenyum. Sekali lagi Deidara tekejut dibuatnya.

"Kurasa ada satu cara untuk melenyapkan mimpi buruk itu."  
"Apa un?"  
"Kebahagiaan. Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaan."

Tanda tanya besar terbayang di iris mata biru milik Deidara. "Lalu apa danna sudah menemukan kebahagiaan?"

Tatapan Sasori melembut. "Belum."

"Jadi mimpi itu masih mengejarmu, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kali ini keheningan mengambil alih dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka sibuk memikirkan kemana mereka harus mencari kebahagiaan itu dan dimana mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Mereka sama-sama membenci mimpi buruk yang menghantui mereka setiap malam.

Sasori sudah berusaha untuk menemukan kehabagiaannya di dunia seni. Dengan menjadi seorang senimal –pelukis- terkenal ia pikir bisa untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi ternyata tidak. Begitu juga dengan Deidara.

"Danna."

"Hm?"  
"Arigatou, un."

Sasori terkejut tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Deidara berterimakasih padanya untuk sesuatu yang Sasori tidak ketahui.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Karena sudah menenangkanku," ucap Deidara.

Keadaan kembali hening beberapa saat.

"Ne, danna."

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kita kan libur. Jadi apa kau memiliki rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori berpikir sesaat kemudian menjawab "Hmm ada. Aku ingin melukis. Tapi tidak tahu tempat yang tepat untuk itu."

"Danna ingin tempat yang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Tempat yang...indah?" tanya Sasori setengah bertanya.

Deidara terdiam sesaat kemudian ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ah! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, danna!"

.

.

Saat turun dari mobil Sasori, Deidara tak bicara apa-apa dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang ingin ia tunjukan kepada Sasori. Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas saat mengunci pintu mobilnya. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menebak sifat Deidara. Semalam ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang lemah dan perlu perlindungan, sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang terlalu bersemangat karena diajak masuk ke dalam toko permen. Sasori tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti langkah Deidara. Di tangannya ia membawa tas besar berisi peralatan lukisnya.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Hamparan rerumputan yang luas bagai karpet hijau seketika menyejukkan matanya. Di beberapa bagian terdapat kumpulan ilalang yang setinggi orang dewasa. Tak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat sebuah danau yang luas dengan air yang begitu tenang.

Pemandangan yang indah tentu saja. Tapi yang membuat Sasori terhenyak adalah Deidara yang tengah berlari-lari diantara rumput ilalang, tersenyum lebar dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Tak pernah sebelumnya Sasori melihat senyuman Deidara yang menunjukan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Ayo bergabung denganku, danna!" seru Deidara dari kejauhan. Dirinya yang tengah berdiri di tengah ilalang, melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasori.

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak permintaan Deidara sekaligus untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya.

Sasori duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang tua dan rimbun. Ia meletakkan kanvas berukuran sedang di pangkuannya kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan lukis yang lain.

Matanya menatap sekitar, mencoba mencari objek yang menarik untuk diabadikan di dalam lukisannya. Namun setiap mata Sasori terhenti pada Deidara, sulit sekali rasanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat ini Deidara tengah membentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata, melebarkan senyumannya dan menikmati angin yang sejuk. Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu itu.

Tetapi tanpa sadar, jemari Sasori menggerakkan pensil di atas kanvas.

"Menyenangkan sekali unnn~!" Deidara memekik dengan riangnya.

Hal ini mau tak mau membuat Sasori tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali Deidara membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

Sasori adalah seorang pelukis yang handal dan berpengalaman. Jadi tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk melukis. Sekitar satu jam setelah ia mulai melukis, Sasori memperhatikan kanvas yang awalnya kosong itu. Sasori tersenyum sekali lagi saat melihat hasil lukisannya. Tak lama setelahnya ia memasukan kanvas berukuran sedang itu ke dalam tas kemudian menatap dimana Deidara berdiri tadi. Namun ia tak menemukan Deidara berdiri di sana.

"Deidara?" panggil Sasori.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Sasori memutuskan untuk berdiri agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"DANNA!"  
Sasori tersentak saat Deidara memekik memanggilnya.

"Deidara?" tanya Sasori seraya melangkah menuju hamparan ilalang mencoba mencari dimana Deidara.

Saat begitu dekat dengan ilalang tersebut, Deidara tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Sasori dengan membawa sebuah bunga berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Lihat ini un!" seru Deidara seraya menyodorkan bunga yang ia bawa kepada Sasori.

"Hmm bunga?" Sasori mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tebak bunga apa ini, un."

"Tulip?" tebak Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk bersemangat. "Danna tahu kenapa aku bersemangat sekali saat melihat bunga ini?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Karena warnanya merah un!"

Sasori berkedip. "Lalu?"

Deidara mendekatkan bunga tulip merah itu pada Sasori, lalu dengan semangat ia berseru "Warnanya sama dengan warna rambut danna!"

Sasori terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang Deidara maksud. Satu lagi yang Sasori tidak mengerti adalah, kini Deidara tengah tertawa bahagia. Padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu ataupun hal yang menyenangkan untuk bisa mengundang tawa yang sedemikian lepas.

Sasori berjongkok untuk memetik setangkai tulip liar yang tumbuh di tengah ilalang. Tulip tersebut berwarna senada dengan warna rambut Deidara. Setelah memetiknya, Sasori berdiri kemudian meletakkan bunga tulip kuning itu di atas kepala Deidara.

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali karena bingung dengan apa yang Sasori lakukan. Melihat wajah polos Deidara, Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sasori akhirnya tertawa lepas karena wajah polos dan lugu Deidara. Melihat Sasori tertawa dengan begitu lepas, Deidara pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

"Aaah bagaimana ini sekarang? Kita tidak tahu dimana mereka!" Konan memekik frustasi seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Matsuri dan Temari menatap Konan dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf Konan neechan, tadi kami bangun kesiangan jadi tidak bisa memata-matai Sasori dan Deidara," ucap Matsuri dengan polosnya. Maklum, gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini adalah salah satu anggota termuda di 'Reloves'.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman lagi tapi kita tidak mendapat fotonya? Aaah!" Konan semakin frustasi.

Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Konan. "Nee, kurasa mereka belum sedekat itu. Maksudku hubungan mereka masih sebatas artis dan manager sementara kan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bericiuman tanpa tuntutan dari siapapun atau tanpa sebuah 'kecelakaan'?"

Konan yang tadi mulai tenang setelah mendengar bagian awal kalimat Ino, kini kembali memekik frustasi. "Bagaimana kalau 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi dan kita tidak ada disana untuk mengabadikan momen itu?"

Anggota lain hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kami akan menunggu di dekat rumah Deidara. Saat mereka pulang, kami akan memberi kabar," ucap Temari yang hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan lemah dari Konan.

"Sebaiknya kita pikirkan misi selanjutnya saja."

.

.

_TBC_

Fluff kah? xD Kurang? Chapter depan ditambahin deh xD. Mungkin di chapter depan juga akan ada sedikit drama. Tapi cuma sedikit kok. Gomen ne ini agak lama update-nya soalnya saya lagi susah nyari ide akhir-akhir ini.

Oh ya ada yang mau request scene untuk SasoDei? Silahkan utarakan lewat review ya.

Jaa ne~

Review?


End file.
